robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
WeAreComingInDeath
"Living in the shadows, beware of death, meeting a death, beware of darkness, meeting darkness, beware of light, meeting light, fighting with light." - WeAreComingInDeath 4/3/2017 I woke in10:30 am. I was actually bored and i was turning on my laptop. I did go to roblox.com. There was only one game with one player. That was weird because there are so much players on and game actives. I thought that i had caffeine because i was drinking too much coffee. After some hours i went back on roblox but page was under maintenance, i was resetting the page 3 times and the games section finally appeared. The game was still here. i was confused but i had nothing to do than entering the game but i didn't because i need to do some jobs. 4/4/2017 When i done my jobs, i was going to check roblox page again. The game was still here. Since i said i have nothing to do than opening the game. Okay the game was called "Death." in a weird text. I clicked the play button and while the game was loading i got this error "6/5/2017". I got a bit scared and instantly leave the game. After some hours the game disappeared and there was a bunch of active players and active games! There was nothing to worry but 6/5/2017... 6/5/2017 I had some things to do, when i was done i return to play roblox. The game was here... I looked at date calendar and the date was 6/5/2017. I got instantly scared after reading the date. I opened the game and there was no errors while loading. When the game fully loaded there was no light only dark and chat, i couldn't open menu or move. And there was a message in the chat "WeAreComingInDeath: There is no i only we. We are his children's. We are part of the death, there are so much targets in roblox. And you will help me to get all of them. Every hater that hates me will be crushed, dead, will stay in prison forever. Light is a lie. Don't tell things about this, or you will be also crushed. There are million of targets." I was shocked after some minutes a message (In-game) appeared: "WeAreComingInDeath: You will be my new brother. My new helper. We are going to be legends." Since i discovered that i am not target i was happy the game shutdown and the whole game section appeared. 6/6/2017 I was dreaming millions of kid getting crushed by a monster. I got instantly shocked. When i woke up too see my sick mother i was going to also check roblox. I noticed that i got new application on my laptop it was called "HackingDeath.exe". When i did open it there was a chat and one message appeared "Oh you're there brother. You will get in new roblox account: WeStillNotDead." i typed back: "What??? We are going to hack some stupids kids aka targets????" "Yeah, we are going to do it my brother. Like how death meets light." My laptop instantly opened roblox page and i was logged in new account called "WeStillNotDeath". In HackingDeath.exe there was a new options: "Hack" and "Chat". Then i thought it was a man that wan't to troll some kids in roblox games. After i said that 1 minute later new message appeared in chat "I know what you're thinking, i'm not one of them. Don't think it or i will reject you and i will kill you like targets that we are hunting." I got a bit scared and i was apologizing for that. 6/7/2017 I woke up but... I don't know how to explain this... I woke up in a blank room with my laptop was so weird... My laptop opened roblox page... I instantly joined a game that was called "Jailbreak". HackingDeath.exe opened and it was same like before. I opened Hacking Tab and there was so much options. When i clicked "Kill Someone." i was teleported out of blank room and teleported in a room that had so much dangerous machine. I was confused and after some minutes i said a body of target getting killed. It was very sad but funny at same time. I got the clue why darkness hate light. I was so happy because i can revenge to people that bullied me in roblox. 6/8/2017 When i woke up i was in blank room again. I noticed that i'm trapped forever because this message: "We are going to hack together and forever, brother, with a help of darkness. They will be all Screwed." i got scared but happy at same time. Since i discovered that i'm a darkness member, it was so good. "We are trapped forever, but we always get revenge."- WeStillNotDead